What He Hates
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Dimulai dengan tantangan berhadiah yakiniku, berakhir dengan pingsannya Isogai dan Kayano. Oh, dan juga terisinya buku mak comblang Koro-sensei. Kalau ada yang bisa diambil dari kejadian ini, maka hal itu adalah 'Jangan cari info tentang Karma dari sumber pertama a.k.a Karma langsung. Berpotensi membuat korban berjatuhan'.


"Apa yang paling Karma benci?" ulang Nagisa, setengah kaget setengah takjub mendengar pertanyaan teman-temannya. Kayano mengangguk semangat. "Kalau kita bisa tahu, Koro-sensei janji bakal traktir _yakiniku_ sekelas!"

Nagisa tertawa datar. _Palingan buat ngisi buku mak comblangnya itu…_

(di ruang guru, Koro-sensei bersin-bersin hebat)

"Terus kenapa nanya ke aku?" tanya Nagisa heran. Alis Kayano terangkat satu. "Karena kamu yang paling dekat sama Karma?"

Mendadak, Nagisa merasa lelah.

 **.**

"Seriusan Nagisa-kun enggak tahu?"

Ada erangan kecewa. "Kalau dia enggak tau, siapa lagi yang tau?!"

"Alamat gak jadi ditraktir _yakiniku_ ini…"

"Pada ngomongin apa, sih?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, kerumunan yang terbentuk di tengah ruang kelas E jaga jarak seketika. Si empunya suara kedap-kedip, masih tersenyum (mengerikan!) mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menyiagakan senjata masing-masing. Di belakang Karma, Nagisa mencoba untuk tidak menyembunyikan diri—sudah siap untuk melarikan diri, malah.

"Oh, um, bukan apa-apa kok, Karma-kun!" Ini Okada yang berbicara. Langsung saja ia digeser oleh Nakamura yang, dengan muka datar serta mata berkelip penuh semangat ( _yakiniku_ sudah terlihat di depan mata, jangan sampai dilewatkan begitu saja!), berkata, "Koro-sensei janji bakal traktir anak sekelas yakiniku kalau ada yang tahu apa yang kamu benci. Jadi, apa yang kamu benci, Karma-kun?"

 _Oke. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan, pasang posisi siap untuk lari…_

"Kenapa kalian enggak nanya Nagisa?" tanya Karma balik (masih tersenyum seperti biasa) sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok berambut biru dikuncir dua yang sudah berada di dekat pintu. Yang ditunjuk bergidik ngeri, merasakan hawa-hawa dingin dan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari teman sekelasnya. Di tempat duduknya, Kayano mendengus. "Udah ditanyain, tapi katanya enggak tahu apa-apa!"

"Hoo…" Satu kata tiga huruf itu membuat bulu roma Nagisa makin meremang. Betapa bahagia dirinya sudah melatih diri untuk (nyaris) selalu memasang _poker face_. "Masa kamu enggak tahu, Nagisa?"

 _Jangan menoleh, jangan menoleh…_

"Hoi, Nagisa? Beneran enggak tahu? Yakin enggak mau yakiniku?"

Bahkan ternyata _yakiniku_ lebih berharga daripada rahasia Karma sendiri. Nagisa harus menahan diri untuk tidak menulis fakta tersebut di buku sakunya.

"Na-gi-sa~?"

 _Abaikan bisikan setan, abaikan bisikan setan—_

Karma angkat bahu. "Ya udah kalau enggak mau ngasih tahu. Aku aja yang ngomong."

Beberapa teman sekelas mereka berkedip heran, yang lain mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ini mereka halusinasi atau bagaimana? Kok tumben Karma—iya, Akabane Karma yang itu, yang terkenal lumayan _coret_ sangat sadis dan hobi mengerjai orang lain—dengan suka rela memberitahukan kelemahannya pada orang banyak?

"Jadi, yang kubenci itu…"

Hampir semua menahan napas. Jantung berdebar cepat, beberapa bahkan sudah terlihat akan pingsan saking antusiasnya.

Karma tersenyum lebar. Nagisa sudah ambil satu langkah keluar kelas.

"…ciumannya Nagisa."

Nagisa langsung jongkok di tempat, menyembunyikan wajah dari pandangan syok teman-teman sekelasnya. Kayano yang pingsan langsung digotong ke kasur dadakan (terdiri atas beberapa meja yang digabung jadi satu). Beberapa siswa—terutama yang bergender laki-laki—masih ternganga mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karma.

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, seseorang berdehem. Isogai, tentu saja, selaku ketua kelas dan orang terwaras (selain Nagisa) sekelas. "O-oke. Y-yang barusan—"

"Seriusan."

Korban pingsan tambah satu. Kasur dadakan tambah satu. Kerumunan berhamburan, pergi memanggil guru terdekat (siapapun asal bukan Koro-sensei) dan menangani dua korban pingsan. Nagisa dan Karma terabaikan. Tawa nista sang redhead (yang diperkirakan merupakan reinkarnasi setan oleh beberapa orang) mulai terdengar, namun berusaha diabaikan beberapa orang.

Sampai di titik ini, Nagisa benar-benar merasa lelah.

* * *

 **[** _ **end**_ **]**

* * *

 **[** _ **omake**_ **]**

* * *

"Kalau enggak suka, kenapa kamu nembak aku?" tanya Nagisa lemas, berusaha untuk fokus ke es krimnya dan tidak melihat Karma langsung. Wajahnya sudah cukup merah, terima kasih, tidak usah bertambah merah sampai bisa disamakan dengan rambutnya Karma.

"Yang bilang aku enggak suka kamu siapa?" tanya Karma balik lalu menggigit es krimnya. "Enggak suka dicium enggak berarti enggak suka yang nyium, tahu."

Alis Nagisa naik satu. "Masa'?"

"Uh-huh." Karma mengangguk, menghabiskan es krimnya sampai tinggal stik kayunya saja yang tersisa. "Aku sukanya nyium, bukan dicium."

"Kayak aku pernah nyium kamu aja…" gumam Nagisa pelan. Karma angkat bahu. "Setelah ngelihat kamu nyium Kayano dan bikin dia pingsan, mana mau aku nasibnya sama kayak dia."

 _Facepalm._ "Tolong jangan ungkit lagi yang itu…"

"Kali aja kamu mikir kenapa aku enggak suka kamu cium."

"Karma—"

Belum sempat Nagisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, wajah Karma sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Es krim di tangan Nagisa jatuh seketika.

"Tapi kamu enggak benci kalau kucium, 'kan?"

Satu helaan napas panjang dan pipi yang memerah kemudian, Nagisa menggelengkan kepala.

Di balik semak-semak taman di belakang Karma, Koro-sensei tengah mencatat sesuatu dengan cengiran lebih lebar dari biasanya dan semburat merah di pipi.

Akhirnya, buku catatan mak comblangnya bisa terisi…

* * *

 **[beneran end sekarang]**

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu masih punyanya Yuusei Matsui. Fanfic ini ditulis atas dasar keinginan fangirling semata. /eh**

 **Ini fanfic pertama yang saya tulis buat fandom ini tapi baru inget buat di-publish sekarang orz orz orz /gakpenting Akhir kata, review? OwO /PLAK**


End file.
